Fighting Spirit and Ki
by Jadej.j
Summary: Mariko is looking for her father. She finds the Masters and Bison frist.


* * *

Street Fighter is a registered trademark of Capcom & Sony. My characters do not mean any harm to the show. 

* * *

**"Fighting Spirit and Ki"**

* * *

Like lighting the girl kept moving. A fist flew in her direction. Her arm felt the heat of the hit as she blocked the blow. She then quickly jumped up and kicked the other fighter. He hit the ground hard. He gave out a grunt. The yells and shouts of people rose up around them. She kept her eyes on the opponent she was facing as he picked himself up. The man was twice her size, his black eyes were looking down at her with coldness. Again he tried to hit her with his fist. Power grew inside the body of the girl. The girl's hands began to glow blue. Of course this scared her. She jumped out of the way of the punches that the man was throwing and then she raised her hands. **"Water Dragon!!!"** Ice water rained down on the other fighter. He screamed as his body seem to freeze. Then before he could recover, the girl moved like lighting and kayoed the fighter. The crowd cheered and the girl got the money she won. She put the money into the bag and left the area.

* * *

The two men were fighting it out for fun and practice. One was smaller that the other. Both had red-blonde hair and were wearing red gi. The older fighter had brown eyes and the younger had dark blue eyes. They kept up the movement. The one kicked the feet out from the other. _"Okay dad I've had enough, can we stop now please?"_ Dark blue eyes looked up at his father. _"Mel you've got to learn you can do anything you put your mind to."_ The man helped his son up from the ground. _"Let's go at it again. Trust me Mel, one day this stuff might save your life. It did for me and my friend Ryu."_ Mel looked at his father. He smiled and lifted his hands. _"Okay father let's go."_

* * *

The boy stood alone on the cliff looking over the sea. He was alone and yet he wasn't alone on this island. His family was here as well as numerous others but they wouldn't understand what his feelings were about. The cape flapped in the breeze. He had to find a way to leave this place before the evil consumed his heart and soul. He looked down at his hands. The psycho power crackled from them. **"Some one come save me from this hell!!!!"**

* * *

The young girl walked down the streets of Japan looking for a place she had heard of from her mother. An old Karate school, Shotokan school. She didn't know if it was still there at all. Kids ran up and down the street, as she moved slowly to her decision. She kept her head low as she walked. Listening to sounds around her. Only once did she look up to read street signs. She looked at a map when it started to rain. She looked up at the dark sky. She put away the map and started to run for some cover. Thunder crashed as she hurried up a street. The rain started to come down fast. 

She ran into someone. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."_ She looked into a pair of Dark Blue eyes looking back at her. His red-blonde hair was matted down from the rain. They stood there for a moment as the rain came down even harder. _"It's isn't your fault. I can't even see straight in this down pour."_ He looked at the girl. Those amber eyes he couldn't turn way from. _"I'd best be going. I have to find a place."_ The girl then try to walk past the young man. _"Wait I wish to help you if I can."_ Amber eyes looked back at him. _"I..."_ Lighting flashed and Thunder sounded over the hills. 

_"Mel what in the world are you doing in the rain?"_ The girl turned to face the new voice. Her eyes widened to the face of a person she didn't think she would find. She blinked her eyes. _"Are you Ken Masters?"_That was all she got out of her mouth. 

Ken was holding an umbrella. He came closer to the girl. She was quivering from the chill in the air or was it him she was afraid of. Mel looked at his father then at the girl. _"Yes, I'm Ken Masters."_ Suddenly the girl was kneeling on the ground. _"Hold on you don't have to do that."_ Ken knelt down and took hold of the girl's arm. _"So what's your name young lady?"_ Slowly she got up and looked at Ken then turn to look at Mel. _"I'm not sure my self Mr. Masters."_ Her head sank down. Then she felt a warm hand on her chin. She looked up at Ken. _"Well then I bet there is a good story all about you then. Why not tell me and my son all about it over a good hot cup of tea."_ She blinked. _"Yes I would like some tea."_

The three headed up the street to an old building that had seen better days. Ken pointed to a small room where she could get out of her wet clothes. She closed the door and pulled out her gi. The purple outfit also had seen better days. She came out of the room to the smell of tea. Mel was the first to look up at her. _"So what are you looking for?"_ Ken looked at the girl. He blinked his eyes. _"Who are you by the way, Miss?"_ He couldn't believe what he saw, the girl in some ways looked like Ryu but that couldn't be true. Ryu didn't have any kids, but there she stood. Long brown hair, the features of her face reminder him of Ryu. 

The girl sat down, Mel handed her a cup of tea and she took a sip. _"You see him in me don't you Master Ken? It's in your eyes. Yes I am the daughter of Ryu Hoshi. My name is Mariko Hoshi. This is my story if you wish to hear it."_

* * *

The boy walked down the hall ways of the building. Men walked by keeping their distance from him. He hated it. The fear that he felt coming from them. He came to the control room. He kneeled in front of the man he called Master but in his nightmares he was his father. _"You called for me Master Bison."_ Bison rose from his seat and walked over to the young man. 

_"You may stand Josh. I have something for you and your siblings to do for me."_ As Josh stood up two others came into the room and bow to Bison. _"As all ways Josh is the first one here and you two are second ones here."_ The pair remained quiet. _"Jason, Amy and Josh. I want you to retrieve some one for me."_ Josh looked at his brother and sister. He didn't like the feeling in the room. He wasn't like his family, not the in the least. 

_"Who do you want us to retrieve Master Bison?"_ Asked Jason. Bison's eyes glowed with psycho power. _"The son of Ken Masters, Mel Masters."_ He then broke into an evil laugh, Jason and Amy joined their father in the laughter. Josh remained quiet. Bison stopped laughing. _"Now go to Japan to capture Mel Masters and if his father gets in the way,"_ his eyes glowed again with that evil psycho power. _"you may do what ever you wish to Ken Masters."_ The children bow to their father and headed to Japan to capture Mel Masters. Little did they know that there was another with the Masters.

* * *

Mariko waited for Ken to answer. He was still looking at her with all interest. It was Mel that spoke up. _"You are Ryu's daughter, wow. Please do tell us about your self, Mariko."_ She turned to look at Mel. She looked into dark blue eyes. She could not shake the strange feelings inside her when she looked at him. _"My son right. Please tell us."_

She nodded. _"Well one thing I know is my father doesn't know any thing about me."_ She closed her eyes. _"From what my mother told me, she met Ryu at all places in a street fight."_ A wicked grins crossed her face. _"She doesn't remember all that happen but when she woke up the next day..."_

Mariko blushed. _"She found herself in bed with him."_ Ken burst out laughing. _"You've got to be kidding right."_ He looked at Mariko. _"I wish I was Mr. Masters but, I am not. My mother didn't wake up Ryu but she did leave a note."_ She remain quite for a moment. _"My mother is Kaori..."_

Mel jump up. _"Kaori, The Dragon of Dance. She great. I got all her records."_ Ken and Mariko giggled and Mel grinned as he sat down beside Mariko. _"As you see Master Ken..."_ Ken looked at Mariko. _"What's with this Master stuff it's just Ken, Mariko."_

_"Should I call you Senia then."_ He looked at Mariko and then at his son. _"So this is the reason your looking for Ryu then. You wish to know about Hadou-Ken."_ Mariko moved in front of Ken. A tear ran down her face. _"That is just the core of my journey Master Ken but your right. I wish to know my father and his way of life. I know my mother's but that is just not enough. I need to know or it's like half of my self."_

She slowly back away but Ken took hold of her hand. She looked into his face. _"Well now just looks like you found the right person then."_ It was his turn to have a wicked grin. _"One of the rules I learn was there all ways must be two to teach Hadou-Ken. You and my son."_ He found him self in a huge hug. Of course he hugged back. Mel was smiling now too. _"Don't you start now."_ Ken shook his hand at this son. With that all of them broke into laughter. 

Later that night,

Ken was sitting out side the Shotokan school. His thoughts where on Ryu. If this girl was right she was his daughter. He wasn't sure what to make of all this but one thing was for sure. Mariko needed to find Ryu to answer her questions once and for all. He entered the building. There the kids where sleeping peacefully. It felt right for once. Ken looked once again at Mariko. He shook his head, she had the features of Ryu in her face. Then there was her strength inside her. Ken turn to look at his son. He had grown into a strong young man. He was proud of his son. He then turn in for bed.

* * *

At Interpol...

Guile was waiting for Chun-Li. Even though they destroyed ShadowLaw base in Thailand. There were still signs of the crime syndicate in the world. Chun-Li came threw the door. _"Captain, sorry for being late but I just found out some bad news."_ Guile looked at Chun-Li. _"What's the problem now."_ He wasn't happy at hearing this now. _"There have been signs of Bison still begin alive and there is more."_ She remain quiet for a moment. 

_"Now this is just a rumor but there been some talk that Bison has three children."_ Guile stood up. _"You got to be kidding right."_ Chun-Li shook her head. _"Wish I was but there is this..."_ She threw down a picture of a boy in a similar armor to what Bison wore. Black hair and then the green eyes which were glowing. _"The report says this is Josh Bison, youngest of Bison's children. There are two other but they seem to be camera shy. There names are Jason and Amy."_

Guile was saying things under his breath. He came up for air. _"So what does this mean?"_ Chun-Li walked over to a map of the world. _"It also in the report that these children are heading for Japan for a reason. Which is not know at this time but our people are looking into it as we speak."_ Guile walked up to Chun-Li. _"So are we heading towards Japan then or are we waiting for the updated report?"_ Chun-Li looked at the picture. _"We are going to Japan and hoping that new information is waiting for us when we get there."_ The pair then left the room and headed for the airport.

* * *

Morning came to the Shotokan school. Ken got the kids out of bed and they had a light meal. Soon the teaching began. Mel and Mariko faced each other off as Ken watched. Ken watched Mariko most of the time. She moved with speed and grace of a dancer. He grinned at that. So her mother was Kaori and from knowing this he could see why Mariko fought this way.

Mel had to keep his guard up as Mariko moved fast. His thoughts were mixed. Part of it was on the fight and the other was on how lovely Mariko looked. She kicked him on the side and he fell down but flip and landed on his feet. Those amber eyes glowed. Mel nearly didn't get out of the way of Mariko's attack. _"Fire Dragon Elbow!!!"_ She hit the ground and the ground shook. The area became quite._ **"MARIKO!!!!"**_

She looked up at Ken and then lower her head. _"I'm sorry Master Ken, I forgot this was a lesson not a real fight. I done some street fighting looking for my father... I got caught up in the fight and forgot."_

_"That was some move Mariko is that something you learn on the streets?"_ She turn and looked at Mel. _"No this is one of my mother's. She taught me some of her moves."_ Mel looked at her. _"Cool!!! Do you think you can teach me some of those moves."_ Mariko blinked. _"Only if your father says it's okay."_ Ken smiled. _"First let's learn about Hadou-Ken and then we talk about other kinds of moves."_ Both kids nodded. _"Okay let's got at it again and let's see if you can do Hurricane Kick."_

The pair started up again and work out for the morning. Mariko had learned fast as they moved on. The Hurricane Kick was easy for her, no doubt because of her mother's teachings in dance and the way of her people of the Dragons. Mel was doing great too. Then there was Hado-ken and Shoryu-ken. Those were harder to learn. Mariko seen to be able to gather the energy but to control it. That was something else. 

Mel didn't seen to have as much power but he could fire off the Hado-ken. He did seem to fall down when he did the move. Mariko was giggling at him. _"Well at least I can fire off a Hado-ken."_ Mariko became quite. _"Mariko I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you up set."_

He try to get up but his body didn't want too. _"Nuts what's going on?"_ Ken had walked up to his son and helped him up. _"Hadou-Ken can take a lot out of you if your not careful."_ Mariko follow the pair back to the steps of Shotokan school. Mel was breathing heavily. _"See what happens if you don't take it easy at first."_ Once more both kids nodded. Ken Grin. _"Okay let's take a small break and then we go at it again."_

* * *

The wind blew across the hills and rice fields. The man slowly walked towards his destination. The bag he carried had seen many miles as well as his clothes. The ground was cold to his bare feet but he didn't mind. The red bandana flap in the breeze. For a reason he was thinking about his old and best friend. He felt the pull to go some where. He turn to walk towards that feeling. The red bandana waved in the air.

* * *

The plane flew over Japan. Six people where aboard talking about what their plans were. _"So it's agreed Amy and Balrog will look around Tokyo, I and Vega will look in the Sea ports and Josh and Sagat will look at some of the old haunts that Ken Masters been too."_ Jason stood beside Vega. Josh looked at his partner for this mission, Sagat. The tiger of Thailand. Amy and Balrog went to another part of the plane to talk. As did Jason and Vega. _"Sagat, I have a plan that should to work if we find the Masters. Will you listen to my idea."_ The one white eye looked at the small boy. _"Yes, Master Josh. I will hear your idea."_

* * *

On another plane...

Guile and Chun-Li were going over the new info that had come in by fax. _"Darn this isn't good news."_ Guile reading the fax. _"Your right Guile. If this info is right then The Masters are in deep trouble and they don't know it."_ A photo fell to the floor. Mel Master was in the picture. Guile bend over and picked it up. _"So this is Mel Masters. Looks like he growing up a lot like his dad."_ Chun-Li nodded. _"He been learning his father's moves in Japan. The only good news we have is where that training been taking place."_ Guile turn to look at his partner. _"How did you find out where they are?"_ She smiled. _"I called Mrs. Masters."_ Chun-Li was still smiling. Guile grin back. _"So where are we heading too?"_ Chun-Li pick up a map and pointed to an area. _"Would you believe Ken took his son to where he was taught Hadou-Ken."_ Guile looked at the place where they needed to go to get to the Masters before something or some one from ShadowLaw found them. _"Let's hope that we are the only ones that know where they are."_ Chun-Li nodded and looked out the window as Japan came into view. _"I hope so too, Guile, I do too."_ The Plane heads downs towards it's destination.

* * *

Mel and Ken were sleeping. Mariko was still up. She could not fall a sleep. For once in her life she was very happy. She was learning all about her father and Hadou-Ken. She looked over to Mel. Her heart leap again. Why was that, she didn't understand that feeling. She took a deep breath and lie down to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The shadows fell down on the warm place where Masters and young girl was sleeping. The wind blew coldly a cross the place. Mariko woke up. Amber eyes blinked. _"Master Ken..."_ She moved over to where he was sleeping. She reach out to him. _"Master Ken, I'm sorry..."_

The doors flew open. Ken and Mel woke up. There stood inside the door way was two people. A boy in a cape and to Ken's horror was Sagat. _"Sagat... What do you want?"_ Ken had jump up and stood in a fighting pose. Sagat was looking not at Ken but at Mel who had stood up and move beside a strange girl. _"Ken Masters, my master wishes to met your son."_ Ken eyes open wide with fear. _"Your master???"_ Mariko amber eyes looked at the pair. _"And you are?"_ Green eyes glowed. _"I am Mariko. Why are you after Mel?"_ The hooded figure took a step forward. _"I will answer your questions Miss Mariko."_

_"It's just Mariko, please."_ Sagat keep his eye on Mel. The young Masters didn't like how the Tiger of Thailand was looking at him. _"Dad..."_ Ken was worry too, his thoughts on how Bison took over his mind. He wasn't going to let that happen to his son. _"If you think that I'm going to have my son brain wash by Bison. You have another thing coming."_ Ken tensed up his body to attack the pair. _"Mariko then it is. I am Josh Bison, my father is the master of ShadowLaw. About Mel my father commands me and my siblings to bring him back."_ Ken blinked. _"Your Bison's son?"_ Josh nodded. _"I am afraid so and now if you come with us Mel there be no trouble for your father or your friend."_ Josh raise his hand and Mel found him self been rising off the floor. ** _"No!!!!"_** Ken jump for Josh. _"Tiger Knee!!!"_ Ken flew back and hit the wall. **_"Dad!!!"_**

_"Don't make me or Sagat kill you Mr. Masters. It's up to you Mel will you come peacefully or will there be trouble."_ Mel's anger grew in side him but he knew that it wasn't right. _"I..."_ Dark blue eyes stare at Josh. Suddenly Mel found himself on the floor. ** _"Mariko!!!"_ ** Josh block the fist of Mariko as she try to knock him out. _"You don't want to do this, I can feel your heart aching."_ Josh stumbled back from Mariko's words. _"How would you know my feelings."_ Amber eyes glowed. _"It's your ki. It shows signs of being torn in two."_ She stood in front of Josh. _"You all don't know how luck you are that I found you first. My Siblings would of kill Mr. Masters and you Mariko. So please Mel come now or if you don't your father will die."_ Josh then used his psycho power. Mariko nearly found her self throw in the wall. It was her ki that saved her. Blue-white light surrounded her like a shield. _"Is that the best you can do."_ Then all that ki gather into her hand. _"Mariko don't you aren't ready for that."_ Ken had gotten up and gotten to his son. Mariko couldn't stop the ki. _"Dragon-Hadoken!!!"_ The fire ball blaze forth. 

* * *

It was the sound of voices that woke Mariko. Amber eyes open slowly. _"Ahhh!!!"_ The pain was over powering. A hand touch her. She grab it and threw the person over her shoulder. _"What... calm down girl it's all right. Your with friends."_ A woman in a blue and white out fit was standing beside her. The man Mariko threw was picking him self up from the floor. He was in a U.S. army union form. Dog-tags clink as he straight out. _"Mel??? Master Ken??? Where are they?"_ She looked around. When she didn't see them she began to shake. _"No that.. that boy and monster..."_ Tears ran down her face. _"I fail them..."_ She curled up in a ball. _"Darn that means Bison got to the Masters."_ Mariko looked closer to the man, his blonde hair was standing on end. She then looked at the woman. She had her brown hair tie up and covered with white silk. _"So what do we do now?"_ Mariko got up. _"We go after them."_ The woman put her hand on Mariko's chest. _"First you must rest. Who are you?"_

_"We can't wait or the trail will get cold."_ Mariko keep pushing the woman. _"Please, or Mel will be lost. I can find them but we must go now."_ The man and woman looked at the girl. _"Chun-Li asked you a question. Can you answer that first."_ Mariko too a deep breath. _"I'm Mariko..."_ That when Ryu enter the room. Mariko became frozen. _"Did this girl tell you any thing yet?"_ Ryu came closer. _"Ryu we are getting there, hold on."_

_"Guile we can't wait or Bison will destroy Ken and his son's mind."_ Mariko looked at Ryu. Her thoughts were all mixed up. _"Ryu I know your worry about Ken and Mel but we don't know where to start to look for them."_ Mariko turn to look at this person called Guile. _"If you listen to me, we be on our way to save them."_ That got every one a tension. _"How?"_ Ryu looked at her. She took a deep breath. _"I over did it when I try to stop them. You could say I mark them with my ki. It would leave an energy trail that I can follow that trail but if we don't go now it will disappear."_ Mariko move off the bed and try to head for the door. Ryu was the one that grab her when she lost her footing. _"I will not let down my Senia or his son."_ She pull her self together and try to move forward. _"Your weak you must rest."_ Mariko keep moving. _"I can't let my Senia down."_ Was all that Mariko keep saying. _"Senia??? You are talking about Ken?"_ Mariko stopped at the door. She took a few deep breaths and looked back at three people in the room. She nodded. _"He took me on as a student only a couple of days ago. There is a bit more than you know but this isn't the time to talk about it. If we don't act now... we will lose both of them to that person the boy talked about."_ She saw reaction of Chun-Li and Guile. _"Is something wrong?"_ Amber eyes stared at them. Chun-Li could not turn away from the girl there was something bugging her. Mariko felt the fear growing in her. She knew that Chun-Li was starring at her. _"Please can we go and help the Masters."_ Guile grab Chun-Li's arm. She shook awake. _"All right we go and help them but I can't shake the feeling I know you."_

_"I will tell you all about my self later. Right now it's the Masters that need help."_ It was Ryu who moved up close to Mariko. _"Are you sure you want to do this, you might die if you don't get any rest."_ Mariko thought for a moment. Her heart was aching. She nodded. _"We have to do this now or the Masters will be lost for ever."_ Ryu was worried about his best friend and his son but this girl. He couldn't shake this feeling that he had this connection with her. _"We go but promise me you take it easy."_

_"I promise, so let's go find them."_ The group moved out to find their missing friends.

* * *

Ken woke up in pain. His mind raced with thoughts. His son and then Mariko. _"Mariko... no..."_ He looked around. A holding cell. _"Mel....Mariko..." _

_"The girl isn't here I left her behind but I though it be best if you were here for you son."_ Ken turn to look at the boy that had come for his son. _"Why are you doing this to us."_ Green eyes looked at Ken. _"My father order it I... am sorry about this, I couldn't... No that girl was right I didn't want to do this but..."_ He walked away from the cell. _"Come back here and talk to me."_ Josh came back but with the keys. Ken eyes widen. _"I'm going to make this right if you let me help you."_ Josh open the door and unlock Ken's chains. _"I will not ask you for you forgiveness but we must hurry before my father takes contorl of your son's mind."_ Josh held out his hand. Ken took it and stood up. There was some pain but he had other things to worry about that him self. The pair headed towards the lab where Mel was being held. 

_"Let me go. Don't do this. My father and his friends will stop you."_ Mel wiggled in Sagat's hands. _"This is the person you wanted us to bring you Master Bison."_ Vega eyed the boy. His claws flashed in the dim light. Mel's dark blue eyes looked at Vega. _"Why indeed would Master Bison want us to bring this little boy to him."_ Mel try to look at the new voice that came into the room. _"Then on the other hand. He cute."_ Mel was still wiggling when he saw who's voice it was a woman. His thoughts came back to Josh and what he said about his siblings. _"So your one of Bison's... kids."_ Mel got a slap in the face. _"How would you know that little one?"_ Mel felt the power in him again began to grow. _"Your brother Josh is a nicer person to chat with that you Miss?"_ Again Mel got a slap in the face. _"Darn you and Josh."_

_"Now my dear child don't be like that. At last the young Mel Masters."_ Mel body chill as he watched Bison and another young man came into the room. His thoughts were of his father as Bison came up to him. _"Soon this young man will be one of us. So please Amy don't hurt him too much."_ His white eyes then glowed red. Sagat drag up Mel to a chair with a helmet above it. _"I will never do what you want Bison my soul belong to another so you can never take it."_ Mel blink his eyes. _~Did I just say that?~_ Mel mind was running wild. _~Mariko!!!~_ _"We see about that young Masters."_ Mel was strap into the chair. Ken and Josh where hiding in the shadows of the room. Ken wanted to run to his son but it wasn't the right time too do that. _"We got to do some thing or Mel going to be a brain washed."_ Josh took hold of Ken's hand. _That will not happen, I promise."_ Ken took a deep breath. They moved toward a power former and got ready to save Mel.

* * *

The group that was trying to find the Masters where heading toward an island near Thailand. _"I should of know that Bison would stay in and around this old haunts."_ Guile had his eyes on Mariko. It was weird, scary and beautiful all at the same time. Mariko was glowing a white-blueish light. They where flying in the helicopter as Mariko pointed the way to where they hope they find their friends. 

Ryu was also looking at Mariko. He could feel the ki that she was using, he could all most tap into him self. _~How could a girl do this but here she is doing it~_ Ryu looked at Chun-Li. _"How much longer before we get there?"_

_"We are here!"_ She pointed to an island. It was dark on one side and lit up on the other. _"Jackpot!!!"_ Guile talked to the pilot and they flew in as close to the lit-up area. The group jump out of the copter. _"Mariko you have to stay here."_ Mariko's amber eyes narrow when she looked at Guile. _"Don't push me or I.."_ Ryu step in between them. _"Let's not fight. We got to get to Ken and Mel, okay."_ Mariko looked at Ryu. _~I wish I could tell him but right now we must help Mel and Ken.~_ The group move quietly and fast in the shadows. They knock out a few guards and heading into the base. Mariko in the lead following the energy of her ki that she marked the Masters, Josh Bison and Sagat with. There was some parting of ways with the ki but Mariko could feel the most concentration of energy was coming from. 

They came up to a door. Guile pointed to Chun-Li, Ryu and looked at Mariko. She could feel that Guile didn't want her here but there was no way that she was going to step out of this fight. _"Noooo.... Let go of me!!!"_ Guile kick the door down. That when all hell broke lose. Sagat saw Ryu. Mel saw Mariko. Ken saw Chun-Li and Guile. Bison yelled out in anger. **"Stop them!!!!"**

Vega went after Chun-Li. His claws flashed as he drove for her. His claws got caught in her bracelets. Eyes might eyes. Chun-Li started kicking Vega fast and hard. 

Guile was facing Jason Bison. _"Sonic Boom!!!"_ Jason disappear and reappear behind Guile but the boy found out that Guile was waiting for him. Guile followed the move with a Reverse Spin Kick and knock out the boy. 

Ryu was once again fighting Sagat. The pair of fighter stood their ground. Ryu used the Hurricane Kick. Sagat flew back and then came back with a Ground TigerShot. Ryu rolled away and came back with a Dragon Punch. Sagat came at Ryu with a Tiger Knee. Ryu was thrown into the wall. He pick him self up and started to gather his ki for Shinku-hadoken. 

Bison also found his self in the fight. Ken Master had some how gotten lose from his cell. _"Psycho shot!!!_ _"Hadoken!!!!"_ Lights in the room brightened and then darkened. Ken was mad at Bison for more than trying to brain wash his kid. He was going all out at Bison. _"Psycho Crusher!!!_ _"Shoryuken!!!"_

Josh slowly move towards Mel who was trying to break out of the chair. He watched all the battling around the room. Chun-Li against Vega, Guile was winning against his older brother Jason, Ryu and Sagat were pounding each other, Ken and his father were doing the same and then there she was that girl ~Mariko~ fighting against his sister Amy. That when Mel yelled out to Mariko.** _"Mariko, help me quickly before this thing is turn on."_** Mariko had her hands full with Amy but she heard Mel's voice calling for help. Then it happened again and that caught everyone's attention. Mariko hands began to glow again. Josh knew what was going to happen again and quickly broke Mel free from the chair. Mel didn't know what happening but he found himself covered by Josh. ** _"Mariko!!!!_** Ken yelled out as he too ran for cover. Ryu, Chun-Li and Guile watched as Mariko's hands were lost in a bight ball of light. Mariko fought with all her might to stop what was happening. _"Don't make me use this on you or ya be not around to feel the pain later."_ Amber eyes stared at the girl in front of her. She back off and then she ran. The energy disappear from Mariko hands as she felt Mel grab her. She saw Josh beside him. _"So you found your way then young man."_ Josh nodded.

Vega and Sagat fell to the floor. Bison was now facing the group of heroes. He was not happy. _"Josh what are you doing?"_ Josh stay behind Mel and Mariko. _"I didn't want to do this father and I'm not staying with you any more. In other words this is good-bye."_ Slowly the heroes left Bison and his people in the room.

* * *

Later.... Everyone one was back at the Shotokan school. Mel, Markio and Josh were talking. Guile, Ken, Chun-Li and Ryu were also in a group talking. _"So what are we going to do with that kid?"_ Ken grinned. _"Which one? They are all special. I know that Mariko is something else as well as Josh but I'm sure I can look after them all."_ Chun-Li threw her hands up in the air. _"Your nuts Ken. That boy kidnaped you and your son."_ Ken looked over to the kids. They were laughing. _"Maybe so but I think Josh need some one to turn to and it looks like it's my son and Mariko that are those people to help him."_ Guile shook his head. _"It's your life."_ Chun-Li once more looked at the kids. Josh had gotten out of that dark armor and was wearing some blue jeans and a tank-top. If she didn't know any better Josh looked like a normal kid. Then there was still something else about Mariko, she just couldn't place her finger on it. _"Ryu are ya sticking around for a while?"_ Ken looked at his best friend. Ryu though for a moment and nodded. _"I want to see what ya been teaching these kids. I mean that girl got some power."_ Ken grin. _"Mariko had some skills before she found me, Ryu and the truth is she been looking for you."_ Ryu blinked. _"How come?"_ Ken grab his friend by the arm. _"That my friend is a hold other story that Mariko must tell you."_ Chun-Li and Guile watched as Ken and Ryu walked to the kids. Then they too headed towards the group to hear all about who Mariko was and what she was to Ryu. 

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the beginning of Mariko Hoshi's adventures. In the next story Ryu will find out about that Mariko is his daughter and met her Mother once again.


End file.
